If $x^2 + 2x + 5$ is a factor of $x^4 + Px^2 + Q,$ find $P + Q.$
Answer: We have that
\[(x^2 + 2x + 5)(x^2 + bx + c) = x^4 + Px^2 + Q.\]for some coefficients $b$ and $c.$  Expanding, we get
\[x^4 + (b + 2) x^3 + (2b + c + 5) x^2 + (5b + 2c) x + 5c = x^4 + Px^2 + Q.\]Matching coefficients, we get
\begin{align*}
b + 2 &= 0, \\
2b + c + 5 &= P, \\
5b + 2c &= 0, \\
5c &= Q.
\end{align*}Solving $b + 2 = 0$ and $5b + 2c = 0,$ we get $b = -2$ and $c = 5.$  Then $P = 2b + c + 5 = 6$ and $Q = 5c = 25,$ so $P + Q = \boxed{31}.$